Normality
by Sora Yoshiqatzcu
Summary: Normal: conforming to the standard or the common type; usual; not abnormal; regular; natural. Thats all Sora ever asked for, theres no way things can change in just an instant.
1. Prologue

Have you ever asked yourself if life could get any worse?

Has it ever actually jinxed you?

I mean who actually believes in that stuff. Completely pointless, right?

….right?

If you asked me if life could change in an instant, I would laugh and shake my head. Probably even tell you that things like that only happen in movies. But, man, was I wrong.

Where should I start? Don't even answer that, I know what you are going to say.

The beginning right?

Yeah well it isn't that easy.

What if there is no beginning, present, or end?

"Is that even possible?" you may ask.

Well it is for me.

How about we start with introductions?

I'm Sora Leonheart, a college sophomore just turning 20 in a couple months. Pretty exciting right?

Well I thought so too, until I got myself into this mess.

I grew up in, what I guess the perfect nuclear family family. I got everything I wanted as long as I gave my parents the grades they wanted. I had of course a sibling, and well, I thought he was perfect too. That's when things were normal and controlled. Reality isn't that bad once you get used to it. But chaos, I don't like chaos at all. Thing created by chaos do nothing but give me migraines.

I hate any type of migraine, whether it be headache or hammer to the head.

I know 'normal' sounds boring. Too regulated, nothing throwing any spice into the equation. I completely understand, but I like it. I know what your thinking, who likes a life ruled by regulations, laws, and rules I have no control over. Human nature needs a chance to be itself.

To be unique.

Pff, yeah I'm a real banjo cazovie.

Maybe it's because my life was always regulated and I'm not used to change.

Sure why not give that theory a chance?

A normal schedule for me is to; wake up, get ready, go to school, go home, eat, do homework, get ready for bed, and sleep. Take or leave out a couple things, this is pretty much the most basic of my daily routines.

Have I ever wanted it to change?

No.

I don't ever remember having or going through a teenage riot stage.

Yeah, you can imagine how happy my parents were and still are.

When I think of the worst that I've done, it's probably the time I yelled at my twin for writing on my face when I fell asleep on the table trying to do homework.

Yeah, that's the worst and I didn't even get grounded.

Do I have friends?

Well what do you think?

Yes, I do have friends. I don't spend time with them outside school but at school you have to be social to excel.

But of course he had to change everything.

How can your life change so fast, that you feel you have to stop and look back to digest what just happened?

Again I'm in college, as in I live on my own. I know right? How can someone like me possibly live on their on without their parents. Well it isn't that hard. The routine is exactly the same for each and every situation, the people around doesn't affect the cycle.

At least so I thought.


	2. Journal

---Chapter One---

Sora walked upstairs to his dorm slowly. It was almost as if he knew he had nothing else to wait for so why rush? This was probably one of his least favorite parts of his routine; sleep. It wasn't always his least favorite part, he used to love lying down and letting his imagination take him to wonderful worlds full of unknown adventures that he would never see. Every time he would wake up he would hurry to his desk with his dream still so fresh in her mind he could feel it tingling up his spine as he hastily scribbled down every detail he could remember.

But that was a long time ago.

Once inside his dorm he made sure to lock his door and change his attire to be able to let his imagination run wild. That's something his brother used to absolutely adore from him. He would smile and gasp or make a sound of awe in all the right places as he would read to him his dreams from his journal.

Roxas always said he thought Sora would be an excellent author.

Sora believed him.

That was before his father decided it was time for him to let his sons know what he expected from them. Sora could be whatever he wanted as long as he got into Yale, Oxford, or any other major college. But it would mean that Sora would have to leave his little island.

His precious island, where he realized… where he knew for sure…

The last he remembered dreaming was his last day on the island. He remembered that day so clearly it was frightening.

"Sora makes sure you get lots of rest, you have a big plane ride tomorrow!" His mother said pushing him upstairs.

"Alright, alright. I'm going," Sora mumbled feeling his heart drop with each step up towards his room. He didn't know what he was going to miss the most, but whatever it was, it was making his heart ache painfully. So painfully he wanted to cry out and hide somewhere where no one would ever find him.

But he couldn't. He at least knew that much.

Right before he opened the door to his room, his brother's door opened slowly. A hesitant head poked out of the door.

"Sora?"

"Yeah, Roxas?" Sora asked turning to face his brother.

"Well, I was wondering since… you know… you're leaving tomorrow, that maybe you could read me another story?" Roxas said playing with his fingers, which he always did when he was nervous.

Sora felt himself smile for the first time in the whole week.

"Sure, you want me to spend the night in your room also?" Sora asked. Sora knew Roxas better than anyone; even Roxas didn't realize how much he understood him.

Roxas blushed and without responding went back inside his room. Sora chuckled softly and went inside his room to get his things. Roxas was his twin; Sora was older by a minute and a couple of seconds, which frankly didn't really even matter. To Sora, Roxas was an open book. He wore his heart on his sleeve maybe that was because he told Sora everything he felt or was going on in his life.

Sora picked up his journal and stared at it for several seconds.

What if he gave his journal to Roxas?

Sora did want to leave something behind so his brother would never forget him. He knew it was silly and irrational for him to think that his brother would forget him but he couldn't help it.

Sora walked out of his room closed the door and was about to knock on his brothers when he had an epiphany.

Roxas was the thing keeping him here.

Right?

That was perfectly normal right? He loved his brother, they were twins. They were flesh and blood that couldn't be separated even if God wanted them to be.

"Right," Sora muttered to himself as he left his room. He really didn't know what to expect, heck, he didn't expect anything at all.

While he was contemplating whether or not to knock on his brothers door a hand took his shoulder and squeezed.

His father.

"Sora, what are you doing?" his father asked. Sora should have known something was coming, that something was off.

But of course he didn't.

"I'm going to spend the night in Roxas's room. Y'know, since it's my last day here with him," Sora said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Son, listen to me. And listen well; you are never to come back here. Not for a birthday, break, anything. And if I find out that you or Roxas transferred into each others school, so help me God, that I never get my hands on you. Do you understand, boy?" His father said with such calmness that it sent a shiver of fright all down to the core of his bones.

"Father, I can't promise that. Mother-" Sora was cut off by his father, "I'll handle your mother. Now do as you please for tonight. But you are not welcomes here any longer. At least, not as my son," and with that his father let go of his shoulder and left him standing in the hall.

Sora blinked a couple times.

"What was that all about?" he whispered to himself softly.

Was that… even… real?

He opened the door without really even thinking about it and he saw he's brother fumbling with his pillow.

"R-Rox?" Sora asked hoping this was a dream. A nightmare even, yeah, this is a nightmare.

Just a nightmare.

"Yeah? Well is that a pretty view? Come on, dude!" Roxas snapped exasperated.

"Yeah, coming," Sora said walking over to join his brother on his bed.

"Now listen I want to talk to you about something," Roxas began blushing slightly.

"Ha-ha, small world," Sora said laughing shakily, "I do too."

Roxas cocked his head to the side, "Really? Why don't you go first, looks like you saw a ghost."

Sora looked into his brothers eyes. They were so much a like, same chocolate brown hair, just his brother's was cut skater boy style that most boys have today, while his just spiked wherever it pleased. His brother's eyes weren't the same; at least he didn't believe so, Roxas's eyes were always darker than his. More mysterious, if that was possible.

Sapphires compared to his sky blue ones.

But the innocence in them, no he couldn't break it.

At least not today.

He just had to let his brother live in the sweet bliss called ignorance, let him deal with this strange heavy burden. He could do it.

…Right?

Yeah, no problem.

"Well, it's just," Sora began licking his suddenly dry lips. "I'm not going to see you for a long time and I want to give you something to remember me by. So I… want you to keep this. Y'know… to remember me by."

Sora handed Roxas his journal, he expected his heart to drop as Roxas took it from his the safety of his hands. But he didn't.

He felt at ease somehow.

Almost…

Relieved?

"What?! No way! Your dream journal? You sure?" Roxas said the journal shaking in his pale fingers. Almost as if Sora gave him a check earning him all the money in the world.

Sora smiled again, letting it flow out of him naturally, "Of course I mean it. As long as you promise to never forget me."

Roxas blushed again shoving Sora lightly only to lay his head on his shoulder, "Idiot, how can I forget you?"

Sora didn't answer; instead he let his brother's warmth take him somewhere else. Somewhere where he would safe. Where they could always be together.

Is that even normal?

…What?

Is it normal to want your brother like that?

Of course it is. They were twins; their relationship was completely different from normal brothers. It was more than perfectly normal to stay with someone who you've been with practically all your life.

"Your turn," Sora said softly hoping he didn't break the soft veil that surrounded them. Keeping them warm safe and…

Complete.


	3. So long ago

Hey guys sorry this took me so long….

Roxas smiled dreamily, "I- heh, I wonder if your going to be able to handle this."

"You know you can tell me anything. Good or bad," Sora replied.

"Dude, I know. It's just… I want us to leave on a good note," Roxas explained only confusing his twin more.

"Break the ice and just spit it out already," Sora muttered scratching the back of his head.

"Fine," Roxas mumbled pushing himself off of Sora's shoulder. "Now pay attention, I don't want to have to say this 50 times," he spat blushing. Sora gave his brother what he thought was the most serious face he could muster. This made the other burst out laughing.

"So what? Do you want me happy or serious?" Sora asked shoving his laughing brother.

"Stop distracting me," Roxas warned still laughing.

"By all means," Sora said making little waves motions for his brother to continue.

Roxas ignored the gesture, "Sora listen. I know what I'm about to tell you is impossible. I mean, I could never expect you to be ok with it… I mean, Mom and Dad already blew up on my when they read Axel's and my texts… It's just… I-I was never the prize child. That was always you. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't ever jealous or anything but it just made me realize… I was just so proud to call you my brother… I never noticed," Roxas began to tremble, his gaze moving from Sora to the palms of his hands.

Sora, being the genius that he is, thought he understood the situation.

_Present_

Sora lied down in his bed exhausted, but he was too tired to sleep. He stared at the ceiling in wonder of what happened to their plan. Isn't this what he said? To just wait and he would come back right? But…

After those two precious days together he hadn't heard a word. Should he be worried? Did he have the right to? Were all those promises lies? During the day he would tell himself no. But that's when he so busy he didn't have the time to contradict himself. But at night… He had all the time in the world to.

No. There no way he could have been betrayed. Or… wait… What if that person was in trouble? What if someone was trying to make that person not come near him again? Pain flared up in Sora's chest. With a gasp he curled up into a ball hoping it would go only knowing that it wouldn't.

Roxas…

-Past-

"Y-You do? You're ok with it?" Roxas asked looking at his brother with relief.

"Of course, Bro. I understand. Shhh, calm down," Sora soothed taking the trembling boy into his arms.

"No wait. Tell me what you understand," Roxas almost panicking.

"You're with Axel. I'm o with you liking him. You can love whoever you-" Sora stopped when he said the dread creep into his brothers eyes.

"You thought I meant Axel?" Roxas's voice was a dull whisper softly creeping into Sora's ears.

"Well, yeah. You said Mom and Dad read your texts so I just assumed-" Sora dropped off as his brother pushed himself out of his arms. "Rox, come on," Sora said extending his arms so Roxas could come back to him.

The indecision and pain in Roxas's eyes should have given Sora a hint of what was going to happen next, but Sora wasn't paying attention to that.

"Sora you stupid moron! I didn't mean Axel! I meant... I-I," Roxas was trying so hard force the words out that he looked really to be sick.

"Rox-," Sora began but Roxas quickly cut him off.

"Shut up Sora! I meant you! You're the one I love!"


End file.
